Love Potion Dilemma
by MistressKiko
Summary: Aveyond! Elini accidently spills the love potion on Lars instead of John... and the first person he sees is Rhen! Lars/Rhen!
1. Part 1: Lars in Love?

**Title:** Love Potion Dilemma

**Author:** KikoAyumi  
**Rating:** K+  
**Couple:** LarsxRhen

**Notes:** Near the end of the game, after Elini acquires the love potion, and after Te'ijal and Galahad are wed.

--

**PART 1 (I'm thinking three or four parts here. We'll see.)**

--

Elini eyed John from a corner of the Inn, absentmindedly tracing the small indents of the bottle within her hold.

'He would make quite a suitable husband. This love potion shall make him loyal to me forever!'

Turning her back to the rest of her companions, she brought the bottle into view before unscrewing the lid. A sweet aroma filled her nostrils, and a mischievous smile decorated her lightly painted lips before she clenched the bottle and swiftly turned back around.

Eyeing her victim once more, she ventured across the room in long strides, raising her hand higher with every step.

'If I just dump this on his head…'

She was only five feet away.

_Five_ feet!

And out of nowhere, the northern brat came walking in front of her, (it was a smaller Inn, after all, and they had quite a big party) causing her to start in surprise.

Unfortunately, because the bottle had already been tipped and ready to spill, the sudden jerk backwards made the sweet-smelling liquid spill onto Lars's head. Lars gasped in surprise, not expecting a shower, and immediately shut his eyelids tightly to avoid getting the liquid in his eyes.

There was silence after the sudden splash, the majority of people in the room staring wide-eyed at the scene whilst Lars began shaking visibly in anger.

They knew he would blow up any moment.

However, Rhen was the one to break the silence first.

By bursting out in laughter.

An arm firmly tucked in her now-bent stomach, she gleefully pointed at the drenched boy in front of her.

"Hahaha! You… you look like a drowned rat! Haha…!"

She slumped to the floor in amusement.

Dameon snorted at the comment, grinning widely at the other man's expense.

Finally having enough, Lars's eyelids flew open, and he angrily turned toward the hysterically laughing girl sitting by the bedpost. However, as soon as his eyes met Rhen, the anger was swept away, replaced by a doe-caught-in-the-headlights look.

Elini panicked upon seeing the look, eyes drifting from Lars, to the empty bottle in her hand, to Rhen, and back again.

Without saying a word, Lars made his way to Rhen, suddenly putting out his hand in a gesture to help her up. Rhen immediately snapped her mouth shut, all traces of laughter gone as she looked at the hand skeptically.

"… What are you trying to pull?" Rhen asked a little fearfully. Lars was supposed to blow up. Never had he taken an insult calmly.

This _had_ to be a trick.

And everyone else in the room thought this as well, all but one very vexed Elini.

To everyone's shock, Lars smiled.

"I'm trying to 'pull' you up from the floor," Lars spoke innocently, "A beautiful girl doesn't belong in such a place."

More silence.

Rhen now resembled a fish, her mouth opening and closing, but voice failing. Dameon looked irked at the sudden comment, but was stopped from making a move by John's hand falling on his shoulder in warning. John cleared his throat, eyeing Lars carefully for any trick he might be trying to pull.

"Lars…?" John started.

Lars just turned in question, raising a brow. His hand was still waiting in midair.

"There ain't no need to do anything hasty, 'ya know…" John trailed off unsurely. Lars's eyebrows creased together.

"What do you mean by that?" Lars asked, turning back to Rhen and insistently bringing his hand closer to her, "Let me help you."

Rhen pursed her lips together, staring at Lars before hesitantly taking his hand. As soon as he felt her soft flesh in his hold, Lars hoisted the light girl upwards.

He didn't stop there, though.

With another quick tug, Rhen let out a squeak, finding herself flush up against the necromancer, who merely smiled softly.

"Wha… wha… eh?" Rhen spoke all too intelligently, blushing at the proximity. Her nose was nearly _brushing_ his!

Te'ijal smirked from her bed, mumbling, "Humans are so amusing."

Galahad, in the bed next to her, shot her a dirty glare before snappily replying, "Wish _I_ was still one of those humans!"

"You should get some sleep. We begin our quest for the final druid tomorrow and I want to make sure you're in top shape," Lars said, letting go of her hand and running the tips of his fingers through her bangs. Rhen shifted awkwardly, avoiding his gaze, but nodding none-the-less.

Dameon practically growled, wrenching his shoulder from John's grip and stalking over to the two. Grabbing Lars's arm, he pulled him a few feet away from the girl.

"You're making her uncomfortable!" Dameon exclaimed, mirroring the nasty glare sent at him, "What's wrong with you, brat?"

"Hands off, Sun Priest," Lars spat, ripping his arm away, "Don't think I haven't seen the looks you give her. You're just jealous!"

The aforementioned Sun Priest's face flushed, from anger or embarrassment, one could not tell.

Probably both.

"Enough!" Elini suddenly shouted, grabbing all the attention, "I am the cause of this, and I do apologize!"

She held up the small bottle, which reflected specks of rainbow light against the western wall. Te'ijal sat up, squinting as if to see it better.

"Is that a love potion, Elini?" Te'ijal asked, though from her amused tone, one could tell she already knew.

"Love potion?!" Rhen exclaimed, once again pointing at Lars, "Is that why he's acting so weird?!"

Lars looked offended at the comment.

"I love you!" Lars exclaimed, throwing a glare at the bottle, "It's certainly no _potion's_ fault."

Both Rhen and Dameon choked at the admission.

"Love potion or not, you don't deserve her!" Dameon shouted, crossing his arms. Lars grit his teeth.

"Are you saying _you_ do?!" Lars replied with a mocking laugh, "You're not even _hardly_ trustworthy!"

"I'm a _man_, boy," Dameon countered with a sneer, "I don't resort to petty little tricks to get a woman to notice me!"

"Ha! But who's _stronger_?!" Lars replied, forming a swirling ball of water in his hand, "I could kick your as-"

"ENOUGH."

Though Rhen was confused and flustered by the sudden change of events, she let anger override as she continued speaking, "I would appreciate both of you _shutting up_! I'm right here, you know! Dameon, I've never seen _you_ act so childishly!"

Dameon guiltily looked to the floor while Lars let out a pitiful, "Hey!" at the jibe.

Rhen sighed, turning to Elini.

"Can we talk outside?" She asked, rubbing at her temple before throwing a glare at the previously arguing boys, "_Alone_?"

In the next few moments, Rhen and Elini made their way out of the building and into the streets of Thais, leaving Lars and Dameon staring out after them. With one last warning glare, Dameon crawled into his bed, purposefully turning his back to Lars.

Lars rolled his eyes at the gesture before following example. In the bed next to him, Galahad frowned.

"Women are brutal, aren't they?" Galahad spoke.

"Shut up, _vampire_."

Galahad pouted.

--

"So it's a real love potion," Rhen said, amazed as she fiddled with the small bottle in her hands, "It smells like perfume."

Elini sat next to her on the stone ledge, a tree above casting them in darkness.

"I really am sorry for the trouble. My target was John, certainly not the northerner," Elini replied, leaning back against her hands and staring into the leaves. Rhen gripped the bottle a little tighter.

"There has to be a cure," Rhen said, making Elini make eye contact with her once again, "Right? I mean, someone wouldn't make a love potion without a cure…?"

"I'm uncertain of that. But Rhen, maybe you should think about this?" Elini questioned, a ghost of a smile on her lips, "It is Lars after all. If he is in love with you, he surely won't pick on you any longer. And, to tell the truth, if he acts like he did in there… minus the fight with Dameon… he would be much more pleasant to the lot of us."

Rhen shook her head automatically.

"No, it would be wrong to use him like that. Lars… I've been with him longer than all of you have. Granted, not under the best circumstances, but… that's how I can tell he really has changed! Surely you've noticed?" Rhen inquired, looking almost hopeful. Elini eyed her a moment before looking up into the leaves again.

"He has become a little more agreeable, yes. … You are a truly noble woman. Even though he has treated you horribly, you still defend him."

"Well… he did say he was sorry. And he's helped me… us… a lot during this journey…"

Elini's smile widened.

"Are you _sure_ this situation bothers you so much?" Elini taunted.

Rhen blushed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Rhen exclaimed, pointedly turning away from her. Elini did not answer, but the smile stayed plastered to her face. With a huff, Rhen stood up, announcing, "We have to find a cure! It's our first priority!"

"First priority? You are putting a love potion cure over the last druid?"

"Well… we'll find it along the way!" Rhen exclaimed, determination swirling with her eyes, "… Any idea where we should start?"

"We received the love potion in my homeland, did we not?"

--

"Veldt?"

The word was spoken by five surprised party members. Elini nodded in response.

"We will be taking a short detour back to Veldt. I have urgent business there that must be attended to before we head to the Dark Caverns," Elini explained, going along with Rhen's plan from the night before. It was better not to mention the real reason for heading back to Veldt, simply to keep Lars from objecting and from others ridiculing about making something like this more important than the druid.

"The dragon 's had enough rest. We can ride 'er anytime," John spoke.

"I will go to the shop and get us stocked up, then," Galahad offered, making his way to the door. Te'ijal quickly shoved a bottle of sunscreen in his side.

"Go out there without this and you'll get nice and crispy," Te'ijal warned with a smile. Galahad paled at having forgotten again, and quickly took the sunscreen, mumbling under his breath as he applied it.

"Where's Rhen?" Lars asked, exceedingly aware that he had not seen the girl since last night's argument.

"She has been training," Elini responded vaguely.

"All night? We can't head off to Veldt when she hasn't slept!" Lars disagreed. Dameon rolled his eyes.

"She's a big girl, Lars," Dameon spoke mockingly, though looking a little worried about the fact himself.

"'Nough of that bickering," John piped in, strapping his rapier to his side.

"I wasn't even a part of that one," Lars defended, slipping on a boot.

And so the morning went. Galahad returned with his hands full of food and potions, and Rhen had showed up not too long after. Despite being a little tired, she was one hundred percent ready for the journey.

Though she ended up avoiding Lars. If keeping her distance from him wasn't enough to tell, Lars's foul mood and Dameon's happy-go-lucky one was a dead giveaway.

The Blasted Lands were just how they had left them… ugly and dead. For someone who had not seen its previous glory, the thought of lush greens and brilliantly colored flowers was nearly unbelievable.

"How long should this take?" Te'ijal asked in boredom.

"Uncertain. Hopefully it will be quick," Elini answered, glancing behind her. Rhen was in the very back of the party, busying herself with staring at nothing, while Lars kept tossing troubled glances her way. The boy was absolutely _itching_ to strike a conversation with her. And even though Elini hadn't known Lars for too long, she did know the boy was as impatient as one could be.

"Rhen, are you really going to _ignore_ me all day?!"

Elini smiled in triumph.

Rhen pointedly stared ahead.

"You are not Lars right now," Rhen replied, tone neutral. Lars blanched.

"What the heck do you mean?!" He yelled, very near ready to pull his hair out, "Is this about that potion again?! I told you, I love y-"

"Potion talking," Rhen butt in, still calm. Lars took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, because it was obvious that _this_ wasn't working.

"Just let it go," Dameon growled. Lars felt the flames of anger flare up again in an instant.

"You-"

"Promise be damned, I'll bite you both if you don't be quiet," Te'ijal interjected, baring her fangs in warning.

Things became quiet after that, but tension was still hovering over them like a dark cloud.

Though she appeared calm and collected on the outside, Rhen was in inner turmoil.

'I can't take much more of this. I want so badly to go smack some sense into Lars's head, not like it'd work. That's definitely no cure for a love potion. … Am I willing to say that I'm actually _missing_ our little arguments? … It was definitely better than this _silence_.'

Rhen dared a glance at Lars, noting the beginnings of a pout on his features.

'… Why am I avoiding him again?'

_Because you don't want to end up in a situation like last night._

Rhen blushed at the memory, her nose suddenly tingling.

She hastily scratched it.

What had the boy been thinking?! She was 'nothing but a commoner,' as he liked to put it, and in front of _everyone_ like that..!

'It was the love potion! The love potion!!'

_And if it hadn't been?_

Rhen nearly choked at the thought.

'It wouldn't have _happened _if it wasn't the love potion! Lars would never…'

She could not, for the love of God, figure out why she felt a little disheartened at that.

A feral growl reached her ears, snapping her out of her stupor. Her very first thought was that the guys had gotten into a fight again, for they tended to growl at each other a lot.

But no, this was no human growl.

Tense, Rhen whipped around just in time to see a red wolf lunge at her, claws bared.

--

**This was a lot of fun to write X3 Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	2. Part 2: Silence

**(#)s are marks for notes located at the end of this part.**

--  
**PART 2**

"Shadow Dance!" Rhen screamed, sending out a burst of bubbles(1) before stumbling backwards. She and the wolf hit the ground simultaneously, though the wolf suffered far worse.

"Are you hurt?!"

The shout came from the two men now standing on either side of the distressed girl, glaring at each other. Rhen, sensing the sudden tension, quickly waved her arms back and forth.

"I'm fine! I wasn't hit; just surprised," Rhen spoke, standing and brushing the back of her skirt off.

"You were taken to the ground by mere surprise?" Galahad spoke almost unbelievingly, causing Rhen's face to flare.

"I had something on my mind, ok?" Rhen snapped, marching to the front, "Let's go already!"

The others followed somewhat hesitantly.

"'s not the time ta be off guard," John chastised, though low enough to only be heard by the people closest to him. Te'ijal nodded in agreement.

"She's under stress," Lars defended. Dameon snorted.

"Wonder whose fault that is?" Dameon countered.

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Yes, I am. The girl has enough to deal with. She doesn't need any false love confess-"

"It _isn't_ false!"

"Ye-"

"Lars."

The two men stopped their bickering by the sound of Elini's voice. The tall woman grabbed at Lars's robes before tugging him away from the rest of the group.

"Hey! You can't drag me around like some rag doll!" Lars yelled, trying his hardest to plant his feet into the ground. He inwardly cursed the strong women of Veldt.

"You had a love potion spilled on you," Elini said, spinning around and planting her hands on his shoulders. Lars open his mouth, no doubt to protest, when her grip tightened, "I know what you're going to say. Those feelings are real. Look... whether they are or not, I have to side with Dameon on this one."

Lars scowled and managed to shrug her hands off his shoulders, crossing his arms and huffing. Even though his body language was disagreeing with the entire situation, he kept quiet, and couldn't quite keep the confusion from showing in his eyes.

Elini sighed, feeling sorry for him being stuck in the current situation.

"Rhen has to concentrate right now. We're so close to Ahriman... moments like what just happened with the wolf are dangerous. Really dangerous," Elini stressed, glancing over at the others, "You've confessed. That's all you can do. You know Rhen; if you drown the girl in attention, she's just going to shy away."

"I _know_ that," Lars snapped, clenching his fists, "I know Rhen better than _any_ of you! But I... I have so much more to prove to her... because of the past."

"And you have been. You no longer show her hostility, you help her in any way possible, you've apologized to her... she's incredibly grateful already. But I really don't think being anything more than friends has ever even crossed her mind."

Lars winced at the blunt statement.

"But this is my chance to-"

"You're used to getting whatever you want, aren't you?" Elini interrupted, sighing, "Can you be unselfish for once and back off?"

The words sounded harsh even to her own ears, but Elini concluded that they needed to be said. No matter how much the young man in front of her wanted to change, his upbringing would still be carried along with him, and some habits were hard to break.

Lars tensed, and for a moment, Elini thought she would be getting a mouth full, but Lars simply nodded and turned his back to her, walking toward the group already a good three hundred feet ahead.

Elini followed.

'... This is all John's fault,' she concluded.

--  
Things had calmed down afterward. Rhen forced herself to stay alert, Lars and Dameon avoided each other like a plague, Te'ijal admired the outside world she had not seen after hundreds of years locked in darkness, Elini made a few attempts to woo John without a love potion...

In fact, the only excitement they had while crossing the desert was when a scorpion clamped a claw into Galahad's backside.(2)

Needless to say, this put Te'ijal in a particularly delightful mood the rest of the way to Veldt.

Veldt itself had not changed much since their previous visit... not counting the multi-colored banners and hanging strings of beads spread throughout the main square.

"What is this?" Te'ijal asked, running a hand through the door of beads in front of her while looking back at Elini in question. Even Elini looked slightly surprised.

"These are festival decorations," Elini replied without offering much explanation.

"I'm going to stock up on supplies!" Rhen announced before speeding off. Galahad raised an eyebrow.

"I just got supplies this morning…" He trailed off, shrugging.

Women.

For the most part, Rhen ignored the busyness around her, heading toward the Alchemist's shop in a near straight line. The inside was lavishly decorated in brightly colored cloth, matching the liveliness of the outside.

"Aldara!"(3)

The tall teal haired woman turned upon the call and smiled when her blue eyes met Rhen.

"Well, it's good to see you again!" She exclaimed, glancing back at the familiar kettle sitting on a shelf behind her, "This little guy has been really useful to me."

"I'm glad," Rhen replied, mirroring the smile, "I have a question… about the love potion you gave us."

Aldara smiled mischievously, leaning over the counter.

"Oh? How did it fair?"

"I need a cure."  
The alchemist looked quite taken aback by the unexpected comment, blinking a couple times as if trying to determine whether she really did hear what she thought she had.

"A cure," she repeated blandly. Rhen nodded in affirmation, but chose not to speak upon seeing the woman's reaction. Quite frankly, it sent a wave of discomfort through her body.

'No one would make a potion without a cure!' She tried to reassure herself, '… but what if there really isn't one? What if Lars is _stuck_ this way…? No! He can't… he can't love me! It's absurd!'

She was very well ready to throw a temper tantrum if she didn't get the answer she wanted within the next few seconds.

Thankfully, it wasn't needed.

Aldara sighed.

"I really do not get you outsiders. I give you an easy way to catch a strong husband or two and you blow it off," she reprimanded, shaking her head from side to side unbelievingly, "So be it."

Rhen's eyes lit up.

"However," the alchemist spoke up again, "I currently do not have the ingredients needed to make this potion. There will be a shipment coming in tomorrow to restock everything this festival will deprive us of, and I can make it for you then."

Rhen nodded quickly, though she was a little unnerved by the news.

Another night, huh?

At least there was a festival in town. That would surely keep them busy.

"What is this festival for, anyway?" Rhen couldn't help but ask, curious as to what fun the night had in store now that the weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Aldara's eyes widened.

"It's the Queen's birthday, of course!"

"Really, Elini," Dameon spoke, staring her down disapprovingly, "The 'urgent business' you had to attend to was a birthday party?"

"I am very proud of my lineage, thank you. It wouldn't be right for me to miss this."

Elini was lying through her teeth. And as Rhen walked into Elini's house to overhear the conversation, she knew it all too well.  
And apparently her husbands did as well. After exchanging bewildered glances at each other, one opened his mouth to speak.

… And promptly shut it after being subjected to his wife's pain-promising glare.

After all, their plan could not be risked after having such a wonderful excuse presented to them.

"It's no problem," Rhen said, making herself known, "We'll just stay here for the night and enjoy the festivities. Maybe we need something like this before treading into dangerous territory."

"This is fine with me. I have never attended a non-haunted festival," Te'ijal responded, looking intrigued by the idea.

"I'll go pay fer the inn," John said, hand fishing in his pockets for gold.

"There is no need. You all can stay here," Elini offered, holding up her hand. Galahad glanced at her husbands in question.

"Are you sure there is enough room?" Galahad inquired. Elini smiled.

"Of course," she said before turning a stern gaze to her husbands, "You guys will stay at the inn tonight so I may have my guests over."

The rest of the party looked shocked. Even more so when her husbands did as they were told and left without another word.(4)

"… I hate women," Galahad spoke as if he had just stumbled upon a world-shattering discovery. Rhen couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face before something sprang to her mind. After looking around, her eyes rested on Lars, who was sitting on a nearby couch, staring out the window.

'He hasn't said a word.'

She allowed her eyes to linger.

'It's ok. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow.'

"When dusk approaches, the festivities will begin!" Elini announced.

--

1: This may sound a little weird, but that's what that attack looks like! XD  
2: Can you not see this happening?!  
3: Totally a made up name. She is just known as 'Alchemist' in Aveyond.  
4: XDD Oh, how women of Veldt are in control.

**  
This is a little shorter than the previous chapter, but I wanted to cut it off here. The LarsxRhen moments will really start in the next part, I promise! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Part 3: The Festival

**WARNINGS:**

Excessively long. (For me, anyway)  
Authoress on crack.  
People held hostage.  
The strong women of Veldt.  
Sap.  
Allergies.  
Alcohol.  
A drunk Lars.

Never attempt these things at home. Thank you.

--  
**Part 3 – The Festival  
--**

Lars was in a dilemma.(1)

And he was not taking it well.

"You girls should wear these dresses!"

Elini had went on to say proper Veldt attire should be worn at important events such as the Queen's birthday, which brings us to the present.

Rhen was standing, looking herself over in the mirror, all the while fidgeting with the unfamiliar silky cloth adorning her figure. She was clearly a little uncomfortable with the snug, rich material, but…

She was so beautiful.

And he should be over there. He should be over there telling her how great she looked.

"You look lovely."

But, no, it was _Dameon_, of all people, doing such a thing.

Lars scowled sourly.

'Forget Elini! Does she really think I'm just going to sit by and watch Dameon make those disgusting little love-sick eyes at Rhen?!' Lars's mind raged, '… but… if _I_ would have said she was beautiful, she would have just claimed I was being weird again.'

He was bitter.

Bitter and… upset.

Did she think him unable to show kindness? Did his apology mean nothing to her!?

'Suddenly saying "I love you" goes a bit farther than mere kindness, does it not?' His mind argued.

Lars deflated. His eyes roamed the room before settling on the empty love potion bottle sitting innocently on Elini's desk.

He couldn't help but glare at it.

'_You_ caused a lot of this confusion! It can't be true… I love her! I've loved her since… since… well, I don't even remember when…' Lars's thoughts drifted away fro a moment, contemplating, before his eyebrows furrowed, 'But _you_ certainly had nothing to do with it!'

… He was mind-yelling at a _bottle_.

'Maybe I'm just a psycho,' Lars thought, deadpanned.

"Put these in your hair."

Lars averted his attention back to Dameon, who was now holding out two white poinsettias to Rhen. She smiled as she accepted them.

'Where did he even get those flowers? Does her carry them under that robe? He would… freaking pansy.'(2)

Bitter _and_ jealous.

Not a good combination.

'Fine!' Lars thought angrily, locking determined chocolate orbs onto the young woman placing flowers in her hair, 'If my love makes you uncomfortable, fine! If you prefer that over me, fine! But I'll be damned if I let our friendship get ruined over this! You're just too… important to…'

'Well it looks like she's perfectly fine with avoiding you.'

… Ugh, why did this _hurt_ so much?!

"Lars."

Lars quickly erased any outward emotion that would give away his inner turmoil before turning to Elini.

"Will you be escorting Rhen tonight?" Elini asked quietly, leaning over the back of the couch Lars was sitting on.

Lars raised a brow.

"What kind of question is that, Miss Whether You Really Love Her Or Not She Has To Concentrate Right Now?" Lars practically growled.

Elini was very well tempted to roll her eyes at the jibe.

"Well we're safe while we're in Veldt, are we not?" Elini began, resting her chin on her arm, "And besides, it's not like I'm asking you to go all Casanova-like. I can just tell you're upset about this whole thing."

"Understatement," Lars replied automatically.

Elini felt the guilt quickly piling on her shoulders once again.

"So fix it," Elini suggested.

"You make it sound so easy, " Lars muttered whistfully before hardening his tone, "Stop worrying about me. I refuse to give her up."

With that, Lars stood, making his way to the guest room.

Elini's eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

… and then noticed a certain pair of violet blue eyes doing the same thing.

She shook her head.

'I wonder… if you truly loved her before the potion…'

After the tenth time tugging at the clingy fabric of her dress, Rhen sighed in defeat.

It was a beautiful dress; sea green and silver silk with white mesh trimmings. It was just… not something she was used to.

… just like going a day without talking with Lars.

'So what?' Rhen though stubbornly, 'It's not like a day without Lars is going to kill me. I'm not _that_ pathetic.'

She silently observed as Lars said something to Elini before walking out of the room.

'But… I can't help but feel a little bad about the way I acted. Even if it is the love potion… the fact that he lo-… likes me right now remains. I know what it's like to have a crush,' Rhen thought, an image of Danny flashing through her mind, 'How would I have felt if he had denied my feelings for him?'

Terrible.

Rhen groaned.

"Are you alright?"

Rhen started, noticing Dameon had not moved from her side since he had handed her flowers to put in her hair.

She plastered on a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Rhen chirped, inwardly frowning at the unbelieving stare she was receiving, "So… the festival! What are your plans?"

The curious stare was masked by a pink blush.

"Well… I was wondering if… you and I cou-"

"Dameon!"

Dameon and Rhen both looked up, the former scowling at being interrupted.

Elini towered over the sitting couple, offering a smile.

"Could you come with me, please?" Elini asked, pretending not to notice the displeasure rolling off the man in question.

"Isn't it near time to leave?" Dameon asked, looking toward the window where the dimming sky could be seen.

"Yes. And that's why the others," Elini raised her voice to be heard by everyone, "should leave now. We'll catch up with them soon enough."

"But-"

"Rhen," Elini addressed, cutting Dameon off, "Can you please go tell Lars it's time to leave?"

"But-"

"Now then," Elini then cut Rhen off, grabbing Dameon's arm, "Come with me!"

Elini pulled Dameon, who was protesting the whole way, out of the back door while Te'ijal, Galahad, John, and Elini's three husbands walked out the front, leaving a dumbfounded Rhen sitting in the middle of the room.

She slowly turned toward the guest room's door.

'… Did she do that on purpose?!'

Rhen fumed, feeling butterflies dancing in her stomach.

She took a deep breath.

'Just tell Lars it's time to go. No big deal.'

"Lars?" Rhen asked, walking toward the door and tapping on it twice, "We have to go now…"

A short time later, the door opened. Lars stared at her for a moment before breaking his gaze, looking at the now-empty place.

"… Where is everyone?" Lars questioned.

"They left already."

Lars raised a brow.

"_Dameon_ left _you_?"

Rhen's cheeks puffed.

"Why sound so surprised? … Elini needed to talk with him about something."

'Elini did?' Lars thought, his muddled brain trying to grasp onto the strange concept, '… So that leaves me alone with Rhen…'

An awkward 'let's not make eye contact until _you_ speak' silence fell upon the two.

"Rhen-"

"Lars-"

They spoke in unison.

Lars snapped his mouth shut while Rhen laughed dryly. With a sigh, she clasped her arms behind her back tightly, tapping the tip of her shoe on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Rhen spoke, not seeing Lars's eyes widen because her own were locked on the floor below her, "For ignoring you and all. Guess that was pretty childish."

Lars stared at the top of her head, wanting more than anything to reach out and touch those smooth, light purple strands…

'You'll scare her again.'

Lars crossed his arms to assure he didn't do such a thing.

"Rhen…" He started, getting the girl to look up at him again, "Can I… stay with you?"

Lars nearly smacked himself in the head when she suddenly looked troubled.

"I mean!" Lars quickly amended quickly, "Do you mind if I stick around with you at the festival tonight? As friends!"

'Dear Lord, I sound like an _idiot_!'

'Dear Lord, he sounds like an _idiot_!' Rhen thought, unknowingly mirroring Lars, and brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed.

Lars felt his heart skip a beat at the sound.

"I… don't mind, I guess," Rhen spoke with a small smile right before eyeing him, "On one condition."

Lars froze.

"I get to call you Peta."

… What?

"What?!" Lars yelled, horrified. Rhen's smile widened evilly and she shrugged, turning around and walking toward the front door.

Lars grit his teeth.

Rhen reached for the door handle.

"_Fine_," Lars gave in, following her. Rhen was mildly surprised, glancing at him.

"You sure about this, Peta?" Rhen asked, watching his jaw clench again.

"You're going to regret this," Lars replied, grinning.

Rhen was slightly frightened, but held her ground.

The two walked out into the night.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The shout was loud and enraged, but only heard by the two people standing on the sandy cliff.

Elini crossed her arms, eyeing her work in triumph.

Her Red Demon stood a few feet away, coiled tightly around a struggling, outraged Dameon.

"I apologize, but you'll have to stay up here for a little while," Elini spoke sweetly, turning to walk away.

"Elini, get BACK here!" Dameon exclaimed, increasing his struggles. He suddenly gasped for breath when the Red Demon suddenly squeezed harder, grinning. Dameon growled.

"When this quest is over, I'll make sure you SUFFER," Dameon threatened. The Red Demon's eyes narrowed and his mouth opened, sending a small ball of fire against Dameon's head.

The hair on the left side of his head sizzled.

Dameon screamed like a girl.(3)

The festival was in full swing.

Lanterns were hung and lit, adjacent to all available paths throughout Veldt, and the large purple tent in the town square had been taken down and replaced with a huge bonfire, which was brilliantly lighting up much of the town and casting shadows of the dancers circling and weaving around it. The desert town was taken over by people laughing and chatting and singing.

Rhen was absolutely thrilled by it all.

"We've had festivals in Clearwater, but nothing compares to this!" Rhen exclaimed, just as one of the Veldt dancers pranced over to them and flung strings of woven flowers around their necks, "Thank you!"

"Aaachuu!"

Lars sneezed harshly as the sweet scent of the flowers reached his nose. Rhen just laughed at the sight of Lars wearing flowers.

"What's so funny?" Lars snapped, humor flickering in his eyes.

"Nothing, Peta," Rhen answered, winking.

Lars flushed. From anger, or from how cute Rhen looked like that, one wouldn't know.

"Are you really going to keep that up all night?" Lars asked pitifully. Rhen raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you had some kind of get-back plan?" Rhen inquired with a challenging smirk. Lars looked away from her.

"I think I'd just rather enjoy tonight."

Her smirk faded away.

They stood there for a moment, bathing in the flickering lights and loud laughter.

"Achu!"

Lars sneezed again, reaching up to scratch his neck irritably. Even through the fiery light, Rhen noticed the discoloration on his neck.

"AchUU!"

"Lars, take off the flowers! I think you're allergic!" Rhen exclaimed. Lars's eyebrows shot up before he yanked the offending necklace off.

"Great. Since when I have been allergic to anything?!" Lars proclaimed, rubbing the itchy spot on his neck with a vengeance. Rhen swatted his hand away.

"You'll make it worse," Rhen warned, shoving him toward better light before leaning forward to inspect the damage.

Lars flushed at the close proximity.

"This is going to bother you all night if we don't get something for it..." Rhen trailed off, stepping back and looking around.

"The shop is right over there. Maybe Aldara will have something for it," Lars suggested, scratching.

Rhen slapped his hand away again.

"... You don't think anyone else would have it?" Rhen asked, rubbing her chin worriedly. She wasn't too keen on the idea of letting Aldara meet the one under the love potion's spell.

"I don't really feel like venturing around," Lars replied gravely, trying his best not to touch the burning sensation underneath his chin.

Feeling sorry for him, Rhen nodded, and the two made their way to the Alchemist's shop.

"Rhen!" Aldara smiled upon seeing the girl again and leaned over the counter excitedly, "Did you change your mind about the cu...r..."

Aldara trailed off when Rhen began making cutthroat gestures with her hands.

Lars looked on curiously, but chose not to say anything.

"Aldara," Rhen said sweetly, eyes flashing wildly as they glanced from her to Lars, trying to send a telepathic warning, "Do you have some sort of itching cream?"

"Itching cream?" Aldara questioned, trying to conceal her confusion.

Lars pointed to his neck.

"Yeah. One of those dancers put flowers around my neck and this was the result," Lars grumbled. Aldara looked on in pity before dipping down and shoving her hand amongst the many concoctions under the shelf.

"This should do the trick! Free of charge," Aldara offered, holding out the small bowl for Lars to take before turning to Rhen with a sneaky smile, "So. Are you two enjoying the festival?"

Rhen shifted, not liking the weird undertone to that sentence.

"Yeah! It's really something else," Rhen answered as Lars applied the cream to his neck. Aldara leaned in close to Rhen.

"_He's_ the one under the love spell? Remind me why you want this cure again?"

Rhen blushed, stepping back.

".. Should we go back to the festival?" Lars asked cautiously, looking between the two odd women. Rhen nodded immediately.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea!" Rhen yelled, grabbing Lars's arm and very near dragging him out of the place. When Rhen made to go back toward the bonfire and dancers, Lars effectively planted his feet into the ground.

"I'm not risking another necklace being thrown on me! As a matter of fact, take that off!"

Rhen blinked, looking down at her own flower necklace. She then ripped it off, letting it fall carelessly to the ground.

"Where do you want to go then?" Rhen asked. Lars looked caught off-guard for a moment before glancing around.

"Well-"

"AhahaHA!"

The two jumped as a large hand was planted on both of their shoulders. A big, burly man with a huge black mustache stood behind them, grinning like a mad man.

"What's the matter with you two youngsters, hm? Standing around here when there's a festival going on!" He lectured, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth in shame before turning to Lars, "You look like a strong young man! How about trying to win something for your lady here?!"

Both faces went red.

"Um... sir... we-"

"What kind of contest?"

"... Lars?!"

Lars grinned sheepishly.

What could he say; he liked challenges. And the prospect of winning something for Rhen was... intriguing.

Being thought of as a couple was also intriguing.

Lars grinned.

"THAT 'a boy!" The huge man shouted, slamming his hand against Lars's back and paying no attention to the poor boy's wince, "Just follow me, youngsters!"

... Yeah, it was more like 'just get _dragged_ by me, youngsters!'.

"What are you _thinking_?!" Rhen whispered dangerously, nearly tripping over her own feet as she was being pushed forward.

"Apparently I'm going to win something for you," Lars responded with a grin.

"You don't even know what you're getting yourself into!"

"It's not like it can be anything _bad_. We're at a festival in Veldt!"

They entered a large red tent packed with Veldtians(4) and... large kegs?

"AND CHUG!"

The voice came from deep within the crowd, signaling the two men in front to tip their large kegs and gulp down the liquid inside.

And from the looks of the many staggering men in the tent, that liquid was alcohol.

Lars and Rhen stared, eyes wide, as the men chugged their drinks.

"You better beat that slum, Heldrad! No husband of mine is going to disgrace me!" A wild-looking woman shouted from the sidelines.

You could _see_ the fear radiating off the poor man.

He thankfully won.

And passed out soon after.

"You... are not doing that," Rhen ordered.

Lars had to admit, he really wasn't up for such a thing himself...

"Well, hello cutie!"

A hand suddenly reached out to grasp Rhen's, and a pair of lips descended upon her skin just as fast.

Rhen blinked in surprise as she studied the handsome man in front of her, his vivid green eyes boring into her own.

Lars _barely_ refrained from _zapping_ the guy.

"You don't look like you're from around here," he began, standing to full height, but never letting go of her hand.

"Er... I'm not..."

"Buzz off!" Lars exclaimed, irked to find the man a tad bit taller than himself. The man looked at him as if he'd noticed him for the first time.

"Don't tell me your with _this_ guy," he said dryly.

Both Lars and Rhen frowned at the comment, but Lars spoke first.

"Yeah, she is with me. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah. I think she can do better."

Ouch, that struck a cord.

"You think _you're_ better?"

"I _know_ I am. How about a competition, brat?"

"Ha! I'll wipe the floor with you!"

Rhen smacked herself in the forehead, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hey guys, get a round of shots ready to go!" He shouted, getting cheers in response before he turned back to Rhen with a sly smile, "I would tell you my name now, but people will be shouting it when I win anyway."

Must... refrain... zappation(5)!

Lars was positively fuming and _ready_ to take this guy down.

A hand on his momentarily stopped his train of thought.

"Lars, this is stupid," Rhen tried to reason, squeezing his hand, "Let's just go!"

He almost gave into that cute little pout.

_Almost._

But...

He laced their hands together, surprising Rhen.

"You're getting a cure for this... love potion, right?" Lars asked, placing Rhen in further shock, "I'm not stupid. Not to mention that Alchemist is loud. ... Anyway, if this really is the love potion's fault... and I still refuse to believe it, but if _somehow_, it is... then let me fight for you while I can."(6)

Rhen looked positively stunned.

The man scowled from the sidelines.

"Let's go, brat," he taunted.

Lars squeezed her hand before letting go and glaring at his new competitor.

The two men were seated at the bar, hands on their shots and awaiting the call to begin.

Rhen stared at Lars, having not moved an inch.

Her hand still felt so warm.

She gently cupped it with her other.

'... You idiot. Don't make me... start liking you like this...'

"AND START!"

At the call, the men began fervently downing their first round of shots. One after the other, the liquid poured down their throats.

Lars's eyes watered from the sting.

But there was no way in Hell he would stop.

Not when she was watching.

Not when he was winning for her.

Not when his competitor's wife came barging in the tent, red faced and swinging an ax, yelling about him flirting with another woman, causing everyone in the place (especially the man himself) to run for their lives...

Wait, what?

Lars blinked, his head rattling from the commotion around him.

Ugh, his eyes were blurry.

"Lars?!"

Rhen...?

He forced his eyes into focus, staring at the worried-looking girl resting her hand on his shoulder.

Yep, it was definitely his Rhen.

His friend.

His love.

His...

"HONEY BUN!"(7)

With the unexpected shout, Lars launched himself at the girl, who in return squeaked as she fell backwards.

The two landed on the sand with a big 'oof!'(8 )

'... _WHAT_ did he just call me?!'

Rhen was quite afraid and even more embarrassed when Lars snuggled up to her, burying his face into her neck.  
She silently thanked God everyone else had been run out by that crazy wife.

"Lars!" Rhen exclaimed, squirming, "You're drunk! Get off of me!"

"Dun wanna," Lars spoke childishly. Rhen nearly burst out laughing.

"You _idiot_!"

"But 'm your idiot," Lars slurred.

Rhen blushed brightly.

Lars looked up with a pout before finishing, "... Right?"

Rhen was finding it wondrously hard to breathe with him so close. Her throat felt entirely constricted.

How was she supposed to answer _that_?!

Apparently the silence wasn't a good idea.

Lars's lower lip began trembling violently.

"YOU DON'T LIKE ME!" Lars yelled into the night, scrambling off of her and making a run for it.

... Well, in his mind, anyway.

Really, he just managed to roll off of her and fall into a curled heap on the ground.

Rhen's eyes widened in alarm.

Was he... was he about to _cry_?!

"No, wait, Lars!" Rhen exclaimed, seeing the shoulders begin shaking harder, "I like you!"

Hello, complete 360.

As if someone had flipped a switch, the shoulders stopped shaking and the pout vanished, quickly to be replaced by a large smile. Lars sat up quickly.

"Really?!" He asked excitedly. Rhen awkwardly shifted.

"Y- yeah. Just... don't cry... or anything."

Lars's smile stretched even further before he leaned forward...

And kissed her nose.

Rhen squeaked, going red for the umpteenth time that night.

"Th- that's it! I'm getting you home right _now_!" Rhen exclaimed, scrambling to stand up.

"Home sounds nice," Lars replied cheerfully, attempting to stand himself.

It didn't work so well.

Rhen giggled as he sank back down on his knees. She bent down, offering her shoulder.

With a little effort, Lars was on his feet, though leaning the majority of his weight on Rhen.

'Ugh... how am I going to explain _this_?!'

Thankfully, Lars stayed somewhat quiet as she contemplated the thought.

What a night.

--

(1) Oh, title moment!  
(2) What I would give to see Lars actually call Dameon a pansy. XDD  
(3) ... Ok, when I started writing this, I was NOT expecting to degrade Dameon like this, I promise!! It just... came to me... and I had to do it... heh heh...  
(4) People of Veldt... Veldtians...? shrugs  
(5) No, this is not a word. I do not care. X3  
(6) Ready? 1, 2, 3... awwwwwwwwww!  
(7) Ready? 1, 2, 3... LOL  
(8 ) They are in a tent. It has no ground. Therefore, yes, they land on sand.

Jeez, I do believe this is the longest chapter for something I've ever written. But it was SO much FUN! XD Hope you liked


	4. Part 4: Wavering Feelings

--

**Part 4 – Wavering Feelings**

--

Rhen stumbled into Elini's house, breathing raggedly.

"Ugh, you weigh a _ton_!" Rhen exclaimed, glaring halfheartedly at the faltering man still hanging on her shoulder.

"S'ok… you're nice 'n stroooong," Lars slurred, grinning. Rhen rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but feel flattered by the comment.

The house was deathly quiet. It looked like the others had yet to return.

Rhen stumbled over to Lars's bed in the guest room, trying to shake Lars off.

The boy clung tighter.

"Lars! You're heavy… get off!" Rhen groaned, twisting an elbow into his stomach. Lars moaned in protest before falling down on the bed.

With Rhen still securely in his arms.

Rhen squeaked upon their new predicament.

"Le- let me _go_!"

"You're comfy," Lars protested, burying his face in her hair.

Rhen's face flamed.

"Eh heh… see this?!" Rhen exclaimed, wiggling an arm free to give the pillow a firm pat, "_This_ is lots more comfy than _I_ could ever be!"

'Dear Lord, I'm resorting to baby talk… someone could come home at this moment and walk in and _totally_ get the wrong idea and… gosh, this is warm and… I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!'

Oblivious to her inner panic, Lars just shook his head.

"Nothing can replace you."

Her resistance dulled and everything, for a moment, was still. Beneath her cheek, she heard the heavy, metrical beating of his heart, and she forcefully swallowed a lump of painful emotion. She heard his soft breathing, not yet even, above her head. She felt the warmth from those arms wrapped tightly around her, desperately coaxing her to stay.

And then she felt her eyes start stinging, her heart twist, and her head throb before she suddenly pushed against his body with all her might. Caught off-guard, Lars was pushed backwards before he could secure his grip.

Rhen nearly fell to the floor while scrambling off the bed, but she righted herself just on time and whipped around, shimmering eyes glaring daggers at the baffled-looking Lars staring up at her.

"_Stop_ it! You're under a _love potion_… you're _drunk_!" Rhen exclaimed hysterically, trying her hardest not to make a fool of herself by crying in front of him, "Do you understand that you aren't _thinking_ right, right now?! And I'm… I'm starting to _like_ you like this, you idiot! Everything will be back to normal tomorrow so just… stop screwing with me!"

Tomorrow.

The word cut sharply, as if her tears weren't enough to render him anguished.

Lars desperately tried to clear his muddled head. He knew the moment was serious… more serious than anything in his lifetime… but the alcohol was still clutching at his senses, giving him a massive headache.

But he had to try.

Especially if he only had…

Tomorrow.

"Rhen," Lars began, sitting up slowly to avoid the room spinning, "Please… I'm not screwing with you! I love you. And you… you just said you liked me…"

Lars trailed off, eyes widening. His heart fluttered in bliss, but the feeling was soon shattered by the sound of Rhen's voice.

"I wish I could believe you," Rhen muttered, a small, bitter smile claiming her lips.

It broke his heart all over again.

"You can," Lars replied gravely, wanting to walk over and take her in his arms, but his throbbing head rejected the idea, "I love you, Rhen. I don't… even if these feelings go away tomorrow… I'll fall in love with you all over _again _if I have to!"

Rhen shook her head in denial and left the room.

Lars flung himself back onto the bed, watching blindly as the world spun and faded before his eyes.

Was there nothing he could do about this? Was he really going to lose Rhen without even knowing it?

'I won't _accept_ that!' He thought stubbornly, helplessly staring at the ceiling in thought.

--

Elini sat just outside her house, busying herself with studying the stars in the sky.

She had seen Rhen and Lars return around an hour ago, and had decided to give them as much time as possible, waiting for the others to show up before going in herself.

With the snap of her fingers, she had made her Red Demon disappear, and she knew Dameon would be marching back at any time now.

She smirked.

"Ugh… I'm so tired…"

Elini turned her head, taking notice of Galahad and Te'ijal walking up.

"You are of the undead now, my husband. You should relish in the nighttime," Te'ijal scolded. Galahad just hung his head in defeat. Te'ijal took notice of Elini sitting against the house, "Why are you sitting out here?"

"Just admiring the stars," Elini spoke, avoiding the real reason with a smile, "Did you enjoy your time here?"

"It was interesting," Te'ijal responded as Elini stood, brushing the back of her dress off.

"Bed," was all Galahad said, reaching for the door. Elini softly sighed.

'Guess that's all I can do for those two.'

Elini turned on the light as they entered and blinked as her eyes adjusted.

All three were mildly surprised when Rhen looked up from the couch and offered a small smile.

Had she been sitting alone in the dark?

".. Back already, Rhen?" Te'ijal asked curiously, walking over to the girl.

"I've been back for a while. … Lars… got a little drunk," Rhen responded with a small laugh. Elini noticed the hesitation in saying the northerner's name and frowned.

'Maybe I should have spied on them. What did that brat do now?'

"Lars got drunk?" Te'ijal asked, surprised.

"Long story."

"Good night everyone," Galahad said before disappearing in the guest room.

"I think Galahad has the right idea. It's pretty late and we need our rest," Elini mentioned, looking toward the front door, "I wonder where John is?"

"And Dameon," Rhen reminded.

"Oh, I _know_ Dameon's on his way," Elini replied.

As if on cue, the front door abruptly lashed open and hit the adjacent wall with a loud bang before anything else could be said. Dameon stood in the doorway, murderous eyes staring Elini down, vein in his forehead throbbing, hair… singed black…?

"Ah, welcome back," Elini spoke sweetly.

"Dameon…?" Rhen began, a little fearful of the anger radiating off the man.

"I want an EXPLAINATION, Elini!" Dameon shouted, slamming the door behind him.

BAM.

Dameon quickly turned around to find John had unknowingly come up behind him… and was now lying in front of the house, knocked out cold, while the door slowly swung on its hinges. The girls' eyes widened in alarm.

"John!" Elini exclaimed, brushing passed Dameon and kneeling by the unconscious man.

"Uh… I didn't see him!" Dameon exclaimed, placing a hand on his head in distress. Feeling the rough edges of his hair, his demeanor changed again, "But that's not the point! You kept me trapped out there for hours!"

"Trapped?" Te'ijal asked inquisitively.

"Yes, _trapped_! She summoned her Red Demon and it wouldn't let me go and it b-" Dameon stopped when his eyes fell on Rhen, a blush coming to his cheeks. Did he really want her to hear something so humiliating?

"Is he alright?!" Rhen asked worriedly as Elini carried the pirate into the house, "Let him lie here!"

Rhen hurriedly got off the couch. Elini took the offer, gently placing John on the cushions.

Elini's eyebrows furrowed when her arm touched the arm of the couch.

It was damp.

"He'll be fine. That's a nasty bump, though," Te'ijal replied, pointing at the red knot on his forehead.

"Eli-"

"Oh, quit _whining_!" Elini snapped, making Dameon's mouth clamp shut immediately, "I'll go get some ice. That's definitely going to swell."

Te'ijal smirked.

"You've injured her potential husband. I think I'd avoid her," Te'ijal spoke slyly. Dameon, about ready to rip out what hair he had left, threw his arms up in the air in defeat and stalked toward the guest room.

This time, minding the two more-than-likely sleeping occupants inside and possibly to avoid any more unwanted injuries, he did not slam the door.

Elini came back in the room shortly after, placing a cloth wrapped around ice on John's forehead. Her eyes were then drawn back to the wet spot on the couch before glancing at Rhen inquisitively. Rhen stared at her, and then glanced at Te'ijal.

Te'ijal raised a brow.

"…I guess I'll turn in, then," Te'ijal spoke, giving the two a curious glance before entering the guest room herself.

"You were crying."

Not a moment after the guest room door closed, Elini's accusation pierced the air, setting Rhen on edge.

"Why did you do that?!" Rhen forcefully whispered, crossing her arms and simply deciding to avoid the subject, "Why would you leave me alone with him?"

"I thought it would do some good," Elini responded vaguely.

"_Good_?! How can anything good come out of him not even being himself!"

"The love potion doesn't turn someone into a different person, Rhen. It just makes them realize their feelings."

"Realize? It _makes_ them love whoever they see first, regardless of their feelings beforehand! He doesn't love me, Elini!"

"So you say. How do you know that for sure?"

"He's constantly teasing and harassing me!"

"Many men do such a thing when they like a girl."

"I was his slave! I'm not rich! He looks down on people like me!"

"Ah, but after finding out who you really are, he's apologized and accepted you as a friend."

"He… he…"

"You're running out of excuses," Elini accused, watching the poor girl fumble, "Everything will be back to normal tomorrow, like you said. Why are you taking this so hard?"

"Because it's _cruel_!" Rhen shouted, before lowering her voice again, "I… I like him like this and… this is not _him_!"

"There you go with making him a whole other person again," Elini sighed, adjusting the ice on John's head, "… you like him like this. Well, tell him that when he's 'back to normal'."

Rhen looked aghast.

"Are you _crazy_?! He'd laugh in my face!"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Her heart fluttered at the thought, and she hastily pushed the feeling aside.

"… I'm going to see if the supplies have come in yet," Rhen said, heading for the door.

"You should sleep. And I doubt they are there yet."

"Aldara said in the morning. We don't know how early that is," Rhen reasoned, walking out of the door without waiting for a response.

Elini sighed exasperatingly.

'It's so much easier to just collect husbands.'

--

The sounds of laughter and music could still be heard as Rhen made her way through town, but both had dulled significantly after many people retired for the night.

Rhen hardly paid any attention to what of it was left, however, as she staring blankly into the stars of the dimming night sky. She vaguely wondered how late… or early, depending how you looked at it… it was.

_As soon as he felt her soft flesh in his hold, Lars hoisted the light girl upwards. _

_He didn't stop there, though._

_With another quick tug, Rhen let out a squeak, finding herself flush up against the necromancer, who merely smiled softly. _

"_Wha… wha… eh?" Rhen spoke all too intelligently, blushing at the proximity. Her nose was nearly brushing his!_

She sidestepped a group of kids playing tag.

"_Rhen…" He started, getting the girl to look up at him again, "Can I… stay with you?"_

_Lars nearly smacked himself in the head when she suddenly looked troubled._

_"I mean!" Lars quickly amended quickly, "Do you mind if I stick around with you at the festival tonight? As friends!"_

She observed the many scattered flowers on the sand.

"_AchUU!"_

_"Lars, take off the flowers! I think you're allergic!" Rhen exclaimed. Lars's eyebrows shot up before he yanked the offending necklace off._

_"Great. Since when I have been allergic to anything?!" Lars proclaimed, rubbing the itchy spot on his neck with a vengeance. Rhen swatted his hand away._

_"You'll make it worse," Rhen warned, shoving him toward better light before leaning forward to inspect the damage._

_Lars flushed at the close proximity._

_"This is going to bother you all night if we don't get something for it..." Rhen trailed off, stepping back and looking around._

She opened the door to the Alchemist's shop.

"_Lars, this is stupid," Rhen tried to reason, squeezing his hand, "Let's just go!"_

_He almost gave into that cute little pout._

_Almost._

_But..._

_He laced their hands together, surprising Rhen._

_"You're getting a cure for this... love potion, right?" Lars asked, placing Rhen in further shock, "I'm not stupid. Not to mention that Alchemist is loud. ... Anyway, if this really is the love potion's fault... and I still refuse to believe it, but if somehow, it is... then let me fight for you while I can."_

"Rhen! You're here early," Aldara said, surprised, before turning around and grabbing a small bottle from the shelf behind her, "The shipment came in about thirty minutes ago and I made this right away. Though I still say you shouldn't do this."

"_You're comfy," Lars protested, burying his face in her hair._

_Rhen's face flamed. _

"_Eh heh… see this?!" Rhen exclaimed, wiggling an arm free to give the pillow a firm pat, "This is lots more comfy than I could ever be!"_

'_Dear Lord, I'm resorting to baby talk… someone could come home at this moment and walk in and totally get the wrong idea and… gosh, this is warm and… I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!'_

_Oblivious to her inner panic, Lars just shook his head._

"_Nothing can replace you."_

After a moment's hesitation, with her head spinning and her heart beating abnormally…

Rhen grasped the bottle.

--

**Don't really have any numbered notes for this part. Lots of flashbacks, there XD**

**One more part and this story will come to an end! What's gonna happen, oh my?! X3 Hope you enjoyed**


	5. Part 5: Promises

--

**Part 5 – Promises**

--

Lars looked at the ceiling through hazy, unfocused eyes.

As he lied there staring, the cloud around his brain began to disperse, and his eyes grew wide in alarm. He promptly shot upward, practically digging his fingers into his scalp.

'I love Rhen.'

Deep breath.

'… I still know that…'

He visibly relaxed... before tensing up again with a groan.

His head freaking _hurt_.

'Stupid... alcohol...'

After inwardly cursing everything in existence, he removed the covers and maneuvered until his feet hit the floor. His robes were heavily wrinkled from being slept on, and his cape had somehow wrapped itself around his body, pinning his left arm to his side.

After a brief struggle, he was able to move freely.

His stomach churned painfully, and he grunted, bringing a shaky hand up to cover his mouth. To his irritation, the palm was sweaty.

'I am _never_ drinking again.'

After the fervent vow, a click captured his attention.

Galahad gazed at him from the now-open doorway with raised eyebrows.

"… You look horrible."

"… Thanks," Lars drawled insincerely. Galahad was a little surprised at the lack of a comeback.

"Breakfast is ready. We'll be heading out within the hour," Galahad explained, quickly leaving the irritated man soon after. Lars took notice of the smoky scent of venison hanging in the air for the first time.

It only made his stomach churn again.

He would definitely be skipping breakfast.

Water sounded like a wonderful idea, however.(1)

Be carefully stood, ripping off his cape when the stupid thing weighed him down. Sure, it didn't weigh much, but in his sickened state, every sense was stronger than the last.

The garment fell to join the covers on his bed before he made his way to the bathroom. He frowned at his own reflection, silently agreeing with Galahad's recent observation before turning on the faucet and splashing his face with cold water.

"_I wish I could believe you," Rhen muttered, a small, bitter smile claiming her lips._

Lars propped himself up with his hands, momentarily letting the water run while staring at his reflection. A drop of water gradually formed at the tip of his bangs, jiggling from the pressure before finally dropping into the sink below.

This whole situation _sucked_, for lack of a better word.(2)

It was upsetting to know she couldn't trust him. It was confusing to be told that he wasn't… well, _himself_.

And it _hurt_ to see those damn _tears_.

He was conflicted.

His stubborn side was screaming at him to just smash the stupid so-called _cure_, because there really couldn't be such a thing; these feelings were not… _could not_ be false!

But everyone was against him.

And she was so damned sure that he was beginning to doubt himself.

Him; the stubborn, egotistical noble who prided himself in having things under control.

Lars nearly laughed.

Could he just give in? Could he really risk losing everything without a fight?

… Would doing so stop her tears?

He turned off the faucet, running his fingers through his hair until it looked somewhat presentable, and made his way across the room once again.

He regretted opening the guestroom door, for now that smoky aroma was much more potent, and his stomach made sure to tell him it disapproved.

"Mornin'," John greeted before taking the last bite on his plate and popping it in his mouth. Lars raised a brow, noting the bandages wrapped around his head.

"What happened to you?" Lars asked, making Dameon flush. Elini, who was standing over the stove cooking, sent the sheepish man a glare.

"Dun look so great y'rself," John shot back, clearly irritated by the question. Te'ijal smirked from her seat next to him.

"Dameon slammed the door in his face last night," Te'ijal answered, immediately building a mocking smirk on Lars's lips.

"I didn't see him!" Dameon defended, tense because of Lars's taunting look.

"Here, Lars."

Dameon was immediately cast from his thoughts when Rhen's voice met his ears. He turned just as said girl set a plate of food and a tall glass of water down on the table.

She didn't look up once before busying herself again with helping Elini cook.

Though he was disheartened about being ignored, he hadn't really expected much else, and sat down anyway. The plate of food was instantly pushed away, but the glass of water was grabbed hastily.

The tip of the glass was touching his lips, and right before he tipped the glass, he caught Rhen staring at him from the corner of her eye.

He froze.

Rhen looked away quickly, acting like she had never been looking, but Lars wouldn't be so easily fooled.

He observed her carefully.

The girl was jumpy, shaky, even.

Lars felt an incredible urge to slam the glass down on the ground and watch it shatter in a million shards.

Instead, he stayed in place, staring at the girl.

Sure enough, she glanced over at him again.

He could see her jump as his eyes caught hers and in that moment, she knew that he knew.

Locking his eyes on her own, he tipped the glass and soothed his parched throat.

Rhen's eyes widened. She could tell he knew what was in that glass… and yet there he was, gulping it down without a word.

And he wouldn't drop his gaze. Defiance, stubbornness, confusion… defeat.

Rhen stood in a horrid fascination as he downed the liquid, throwing his head back to get every last drop.

The glass was softly placed back on the table.

"…I hope you're happy now."

It wasn't spoken mockingly. It was the most sincere thing Lars could think to say.

And it made tears settle in Rhen's eyes.

Lars's eyes widened, and he stood, panicked, set on reaching her before she cried _again_.

However, the minute he stood, a wave of dizziness crashed over him, and he grasped at the table to try to regain his balance. The world was tilting and his grip was loosening and he could hear sounds… sounds, but for the life of him, he couldn't make them out… and everything was spinning and…

"_I love you, Rhen. I don't… even if these feelings go away tomorrow… I'll fall in love with you all over again if I have to!"_

He desperately clutched onto his words as everything faded to black.(3)

--

"This is the second unconscious person we've had to deal with within twelve hours," Te'ijal spoke disbelievingly.

"She didn't warn me about anything like this happening!" Rhen exclaimed, distressed as she observed the sleeping Lars lying on the couch.

"Maybe the cure doesn't mix well with alcohol," Elini answered, sitting on the arm of the couch with her arms crossed.

"Well, now that we have to wait for him to wake up, we might as well use the advantage to catch some more sleep ourselves," Galahad reasoned with a yawn, still drained from the night before. The others agreed with nods, scattering from the room.

"Are you coming, Rhen?" Dameon asked, pausing before leaving the room.

Rhen sent him a small smile before shaking her head, sitting on the floor with her back to the couch.

"I'll… stay with him," Rhen replied. Dameon's eyebrows furrowed, and he opened his mouth to say something…

"R… ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

Elini had successfully grabbed Dameon's ear, dragging him to the guestroom and securely shutting the door behind her.(4)

Rhen hesitantly turned her head toward the sleeping man.

His chest moved up and down rhythmically, his breathing twice as loud against the silence of the room. Rhen turned, placing her elbows on the cushions and her chin on her hands.

She couldn't think of a time she could openly look at him like this... couldn't think of a time when such a thing even crossed her mind. But she was suddenly enthralled in how peaceful the reckless boy looked while asleep. His bangs rested on his forehead, slightly brushed to the left, while his eyelashes gently kissed the inherited, light russet skin and his lips...

Rhen blushed, but didn't look away.

His lips slightly parted and...

A quick, but loud, snore rushed out.

Rhen blinked, almost disbelievingly, before burring her face in crossed arms. Her shoulders shook helplessly as she laughed, trying to stay quiet as best as she possibly could.

'Way to ruin a moment, Lars,' Rhen thought jubilantly, and she once again lifted her head when the laughter could be contained.

She sobered quickly, the smile transforming into a puzzled frown.

"You really drank it. Just like that," Rhen muttered halfheartedly, squinting her eyes as if she would get answers from the slumbering figure.

What would happen when he woke up?

'He'll be Lars again. Like you _wanted._'

Ugh, her own mind was taunting her.

"… _you like him like this. Well, tell him that when he's 'back to normal'."_

Rhen felt her cheeks warm as she lowered her chin to rest on her folded arms. God, it was hard to swallow even _thinking_ about it, much less doing it!

But could she really just go back to the way things were before? Was shoving these feelings aside going to be that easy?

… She could do it.

Rhen glared at him without noticing, determination taking over her features.

'That's right! What good would come from being with him, anyway? I'm going to become queen of Thais, he'll be going back to Shadwood Academy; separated by thousands of miles! I'm probably just all giddy because of the sudden attention he's been giving me(5)… but even that's because of the potion! This has all been some big dr-'

Rhen tensed when she felt the cushions stir. As those eyelashes she'd been inspecting earlier fluttered open, her stomach twisted into knots of anticipation, despite her self-reassurance. She sat stalk-still and wide-eyed as Lars stared at the ceiling, yet to notice her, and appeared to be somewhat lost.

"… Is this Vel- ..!!"

Lars jumped when he finally noticed her. Rhen, herself, was startled by the sudden movement and followed his example, jumping backwards and disconnecting herself from the couch. Her shoulder blade hit the coffee table, but the slight pain was only given a fleeting thought as she breathlessly watched the emotions filter across Lars's face.

Surprise, curiosity, confusion… then that frustrating wall that blocked what he was feeling with irritation.

Rhen hadn't seen it used against her since before the love potion incident.

For a brief second, she felt like trying to knock the damned thing down again.

"What the heck happened?" Lars asked sharply, glancing around the room, "Weren't we in Thais?"

Rhen had the chance to look confused for a mere second before reality hit her smack in between the eyes.

'He doesn't remember a thing.'

Not only had the silly notion of love disappeared, but every memory post-love-potion had gone along with it.

'And why wouldn't it have? It's not like he would have done any of those things if he wasn't in love with you.'

The determination she had built up just moments before slipped away, leaving her upset and, more than anything, angry with herself.

After all, he was back to normal. She wasn't supposed to feel so disconcerted about it!

"… Rhen?"

Rhen snapped to attention, taking the moment to stand.

"We had to come to Veldt. You were knocked out," Rhen replied, hastily walking around the coffee table. Lars looked alarmed.

"Did something attack us?!" Lars exclaimed in wonder, sitting up. To his surprise, he got no reply. Rhen continued to walk away from him, and made to go out the front door, "Hey!"

Lars stood and followed quickly, grimacing at the feel of his weak body.

What the heck happened?! His head hurt like hell!

"Don't just walk away from me, you brat!" Lars warned, reaching out to catch her shoulder. He nearly choked on his own spit when something caught the back of his robe, making the fabric dig into the front of his neck and bringing him to an abrupt halt.

He watched Rhen walk out the door before flinging around in anger, to see Elini let go of his robes and cross her arms. The rest of the group was standing behind her, eyeing him suspiciously.

"And what did you do that for?! I was trying to talk to her!" Lars exclaimed.

"It didn't look like she wanted to talk with _you_," Dameon sneered. Lars rolled his eyes.

"Well then you tell me what the hell happened. I refuse to believe I got knocked out by some mangy monster!"

"Monster? What mon-"

Te'ijal jabbed Galahad in the ribs, effectively cutting off his speech. Elini took some time to reply, almost as if she were trying to figure out how she wanted to go about the situation.

"... You weren't knocked out. You were under a spell," Elini finally said, deciding to leak the truth. John looked nervous.

"Uh... should we really-"

"Spell?!" Lars gritted, "That's even worse! ... Wait, you're telling me Rhen lied?"

Lars looked baffled by the realization, and had the decency to look a bit worried.

Sure, she'd argued with him, insulted him, played petty tricks on him, but... lie? _Rhen_?

Now he really wanted to know what happened. What would make Rhen lie to him? What would make her completely ignore him and walk out like that...?

"What happened?" Lars asked, this time composed and serious. Elini was grateful for the maturity they rarely saw in the young man.

"I spilt a love potion on you," Elini spoke blandly, as if a thing like that happened every day.

Of all things to hear, Lars was definitely not expecting _that_ one.

Dameon snorted before adding, "Yeah, and you were the most pathetic, love-sick fool I've ever seen."

"You're just sore about her wanting to stay with Lars earlier," Elini replied with a taunting smile, making Dameon flush.

"Wait. You're talking about the love potion we got from the alchemist? The one you were planning to use on John?" Lars inquired, reaching up to scratch his suddenly-irritated neck.

"What?!" John yelled, wide green eyes settling on Elini, who was currently glaring at Lars for divulging the information.

"... And you spilt it on me. And I... love sick?! Rhen?!"

Lars looked undeniably dumbfounded, and even more disbelieving.

"See! I told you everything was that stupid love potion's fault!" Dameon exclaimed, accusing brown eyes staring Elini down, "You made Rhen fret over nothing!"

"You 'er gonna use that on me?!" John exclaimed once more, feeling the need to take a step back from the crazy Veldtian woman.

"Do you want me to summon my Red Demon?" Elini threatened, alarming Dameon, before turning to John, "Yes, I was going to use it on you. I am sure I have already stated you are an ideal husband. And you are a good man."

John looked slightly surprised, and maybe even a _little_ pleased, at the final line.

Lars watched the scene blankly.

He was still getting passed the loving Rhen part.

"Don't stand there like an idiot," Elini suddenly said. Lars snapped to attention, eye twitching at the insult.

"I dare you to say that again," Lars challenged, scratching at his neck, "Ugh, why is my neck so itchy?!"

"Don't know. You were with Rhen all night. Ask her," Elini replied, practically pushing Lars toward the door. Lars growled, moving a few steps forward quickly to get out of her clutches.

"I can walk by myself!" Lars exclaimed, before slamming the door behind him.

The heat was already smoldering, even though it had not yet hit high noon.

It merely added to the sorcerer's irritation.

He turned when he heard the door open behind him, and watched as Dameon got one foot out before a bright red body wrapped itself around him. Dameon's eyes widened to the maximum, and he screamed before he was pulled back into the house.(6)

'... I don't want to know,' Lars thought, though extremely pleased at having seen such a thing.

But that wasn't the matter at hand here.

His eyes flew over the land, looking for any trace of the familiar light purple hair. He found her rather quickly, sitting on the edge of a sandy cliff, but didn't make his presence known.

'Damn, was it that horrible for her?' Lars asked himself, trying to joke around to get rid of the awkwardness that had set in.

"_Yeah, and you were the most pathetic, love-sick fool I've ever seen."_

That line was certainly bothering him.

Really, what had he _done_ during that time? ... How long had it been?!

"... Oi," Lars finally spoke, watching as the girl stiffened, "... my neck itches."

He received the academy award for that opening line, really.

She laughed a little, reaching up to wipe at her face.

...

Was she crying?

The thought made him panic, and he didn't even take time to analyze the feeling before taking a seat next to her.

"There's cream that'll help it at the house," Rhen muttered, keeping her head low. Lars nodded, though she wasn't looking.

"So..." Lars began, watching her carefully for any signs of tears, "Where'd I get this?"

He purposely said it to get her to look up while he rubbed at his neck.

And as she did, he could tell her eyes were moist.

"You're allergic. To those flowers," Rhen responded, gesturing toward a ripped string of flowers lying on the ground a couple feet away from the sitting pair, before dropping her head low again. Lars frowned.

"I'm not allergic to anything!"

"That's what you said before, too."

Lars felt odd, not knowing what she was talking about.

"... Why'd you lie to me?!"

He had said it a little harsher than intended, and mentally kicked himself. He wasn't used to being in a situation where he felt so out of place... so he was resorting to something that put him back in control.

Blame.

There was silence before Rhen slowly turned to look at him in dismay.

"What did they tell you?" Rhen asked almost fearfully. She hadn't even thought about him knowing about everything! That would just make things ten times more awkward!

Lars studied the reaction with curiosity.

Why did she not want him to know so badly? How much of a fool did he make of himself?!

"That I was under a love potion," Lars said, confirming Rhen's fears.

With a groan, Rhen buried her face in her knees.

A wind picked up, and Lars quickly used his hand as a shield to cover his eyes from the dancing sand.

"You still haven't answered me," Lars continued. Rhen lifted her head just enough to send a glare his way.

"Yeah, and what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, yeah, Lars, you were in love with me for two days.'? That would have went well," Rhen spoke sarcastically. Lars bristled at the tone.

"Better than lying to me," Lars remarked, though he himself knew suddenly saying that wouldn't have been the best thing to do, especially right after waking up in a place he was sure they weren't supposed to be, "… So… care to fill in my memory?"

The question made Rhen tense again, burying her face within the protection of her knees.

"No."

The answer was muffled, but even so, Lars could tell it was forced. He sighed in frustration.

"Look, whatever I did that obviously upset you, I'm… well, _sorry_, but… Damn it, I'm apologizing for something that I don't even know happened! What the heck did I do?!"

"… You don't need to apologize for anything."

"Then why are you so upset?!"

"It's got nothing to do with you!"

"Don't lie to me again!"

"_You_ were the one who lied to me!" Rhen shouted, snapping her head up and pinning him with a ferocious stare, "You told me you loved me, regardless of the potion! I knew I couldn't believe it but I… wanted… to… UGH, JERK!"

Rhen shouted the last part into the air for all to hear before once again burying her now-beet-red face.

Lars opened his mouth to say something, but merely got a sputter out.

What was _that_ supposed to mean…?!

He could feel his cheeks heating up as her words resounded in his mind. Did he even _hear_ correctly?!

Rhen? Like him? Like… like-like?!(7)

_Rhen_?

_Him_?

It was a rough pill for him to swallow.

Heck, what happened to the googly eyes at Dameon?!

… Obviously something happened within these last few days.

And he didn't even remember any of it.

He tensed, somehow annoyed with that prospect. Did that mean Rhen… liked… another person? It was still him, wasn't it…? Or not?

The headache he didn't even remember losing came back full force.

… Rhen _liked_ him?!

What could he say to that?

She was poor, annoying, had an attitude she loved to use against him… but she was also intelligent, strong, compassionate… pretty…

His face burned as he risked a glance at her. She was still in the same position, hunched over and face hidden from view.

She had most definitely grown on him over the span of this journey… but the thought of… love…?

"… I'm sorry," Lars spoke, taking note that he'd never apologized twice within a couple minutes in his entire lifetime, "I… don't love you."

They both sat still for a moment, the statement resting heavily against their shoulders.

Rhen clutched her legs harder before letting them go, using her now-free hands to help her stand. She gave a curt nod, staring out towards the distance while brushing the sand off her clothes.

"That's what I thought," Rhen spoke, resigned. She turned to leave, and was stopped by a hand grabbing hold of her skirt.

"But that doesn't mean… I mean… _maybe_," Lars rambled, gaze locked on the hand clutching her skirt because he just couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye, "Er… it's not like the idea disgusts me or anything… that didn't sound right… um…"

Rhen's eyes widened as she stared down at the fumbling… blushing!… man in front of her.

Was he… was he actually… saying there was a chance?!

"_I love you, Rhen. I don't… even if these feelings go away tomorrow… I'll fall in love with you all over again if I have to!"_

Rhen blinked as her eyes grew misty, and a wobbly laugh escaped her lips, cutting Lars's fumbling rant off instantly.

"Get up, you idiot," Rhen ordered. Lars looked slightly alarmed by the sudden change in attitude, but did as he was told and stood, awkwardly looking from her face, to the sand, and back again.

".. Don't call me an idiot, brat," Lars spoke halfheartedly. For the first time in their lives, Rhen smiled at the insult.

Because _this_, for sure, was Lars.

Lars didn't love her. But… maybe he liked her.

Just a bit.

And that was enough.

They could go from there.

--

1 – Ok, I don't know from personal experience, but I've heard that when you wake up and have a hangover, you're dehydrated and crave water.

2 – For lack of a better weird... and because I'm lazy and don't want to analyze the situation again XD

3 – Hello, angsty (another made up word) drama?

4 – X3 Oh, Dameon, how I humiliate you.

5 – She's totally disregarding the fact Dameon gives her the same amount of attention and she isn't as affected here XD

6 - snorts

7 – I did not turn Lars into a prep. The sentence makes perfect sense. It's just funny. XD

**To ChibiKitty 14 & BiTteRSwEet.WhiSpeRs, thank you so much for the reviews!! My updates actually take longer on this website.. X3 For quicker updates on any future stories of mine, I invite you to Amaranthia, if you don't know of it already. Tis the main website for Aveyond and all of Amanda's games. Great place and really nice people ;)**


End file.
